Szeptem
by Tyone
Summary: Problemy życia codziennego Severusa z Harrym. Lekka miniatura.


Autor: Tyone

Rating: +18

Fandom: HP

Pairing: HP/SS

Ostrzeżenia: brak

Inne: Tekst inspirowany piosenką Myslovitz - 'Gdzieś'.

Betowała: **euphoria** :*

* * *

><p><em>Szeptem<em>

* * *

><p>Gdy w końcu opanowuje przyspieszony oddech, przerywa ciszę, która zawisła między nami przed paroma chwilami.<p>

– Nie zawsze będę mówił szeptem.* – Jego głos jest zduszony od targających nim emocji, jednakże jednocześnie przepełniony dziwnym, niespotykanym wręcz spokojem. Mimo to wewnętrzna burza jest doskonale widoczna. Odczytywanie jego zachowań jest jednak teraz trudniejsze – zauważam, że ma coraz więcej tajemnic. To nie jest już ten sam chłopak, z którym zacząłem romans dwa lata temu. Widzę, jak bardzo się zmienił. Dojrzałość jego wypowiedzi wzrasta z każdym dniem.

Chwyta płaszcz i wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami. Po kłótni zawsze to on opuszcza mieszkanie. Woli zbierać swoje myśli na zewnątrz. Tym razem widocznie był wyprowadzony z równowagi bardziej niż zwykle, bo nie wziął miotły. W takim razie w tej chwili jest w drodze do Trzech Mioteł. Inaczej nie odreagowuje naszych utarczek słownych.

W takich momentach pozwalam mu na wszystko. Na zbyt mocne zamknięcie drzwi, na wybiegnięcie z domu. Wiem, że tego właśnie potrzebuje, by znosić i moje wybuchy. Nie ma jeszcze tego doświadczenia.

Cierpliwie czekam, aż dojdzie do siebie. Zawsze wraca po dwóch godzinach i czterdziestu dwóch minutach. Zazwyczaj wtedy żaden z nas nie mówi nic. Udajemy, że nic się nie stało. Bo tak naprawdę rzeczywiście tak jest – znosimy się. Akceptujemy wszystko to, co przynosi nam wspólne życie.

On też umie to tolerować. Choć wiem, jak nie lubi, gdy po kolejnej sprzeczce najzwyczajniej w świecie się kochamy. Bez zbędnych przeprosin, mówienia, jak bardzo jest mi przykro. Rozumiem przecież, że większość tych kłótni to moja wina. Mam też świadomość, że za każdym razem liczy na to jedno słowo.

Ale nic nie mówi. Nie narzeka. Nie komentuje. Poddaje się.

Wstaję z kanapy, na którą musiałem mimowolnie opaść po tamtej konfrontacji i idę do kuchni. Z barku wyjmuję butelkę czerwonego wina. Za chwilę wróci, muszę być na to przygotowany.

Zgodnie ze zwyczajem siadam na kanapie, udając, że wcale na niego nie czekam. Po kilkunastu minutach słyszę, że drzwi otwierają się. Do środka wpada podmuch mroźnego, grudniowego powietrza, ochładzając jeszcze przed momentem gorącą atmosferę. Po chwili czuję też jego zapach. Mieszanka wody kolońskiej, świeżego, zimowego wiatru i dopełniającego całości aromatu imbiru docierają do mnie, rozbudzając od nowa wszystkie zmysły.

Powolnym krokiem zbliża się, jak gdyby odwlekając ponowne spotkanie. Wreszcie siada naprzeciw mnie. Bez słowa sięgam po kieliszki.

Podsuwam mu jeden. Bierze go, ani na chwilę nie rzucając spojrzenia w moim kierunku. Leniwie podnoszę się, teraz wyraźnie czując na sobie ten przenikliwy wzrok. Przykucam koło niego.

– Twój szept zawsze był dla mnie głośniejszy niż krzyk kogokolwiek innego. – W szmaragdowych oczach dostrzegam krótki, tak znajomy przebłysk. Wiem, że to wystarczy.

Jego usta nakrywają moje w nieprzytomnym pocałunku. Pragnienie jest odczuwalne jak nigdy dotąd. Podpieram się rękoma, przysiadając obok niego. Język wsuwa się gwałtownie do rozgrzanego wnętrza, znów rozpoczynając swoje tango. Ruchy są szybkie, urywane, jednakże przesiąknięte namiętnością i pożądaniem. Przesuwam dłonią po jego twarzy. Przymyka oczy, odrywając swoje wargi, by zaczerpnąć oddechu. Wykorzystuję to, rozpinając jego koszulę. Po chwili powtarza mój ruch. Rozpoczynam serię kolejnych, coraz brutalniejszych pocałunków, pozbywając się przy okazji spodni. Wiem, że jest nie mniej podniecony ode mnie. W końcu uwalniam jego męskość. Palcem wskazującym pocieram główkę, słysząc jego cichy jęk. Przywołuję olejek, jednocześnie drażniąc palcem jego wejście. W końcu wchodzę w niego jednym palcem, po chwili dołączając kolejny. Kilka minut później dyszę już ciężko nad jego uchem, napierając na niego coraz mocniej. Z jego ust wydobywa się nieustający pomruk przyjemności. Dochodzimy w tym samym momencie. Opadam obok niego na miękkiej kanapie, tak naznaczonej już naszym związkiem.

– Może jednak warto szeptać – mówi niemalże niesłyszalnie, sięgając po kolejny pocałunek.

* * *

><p>*Cytat pochodzi z piosenki jednego z moich ulubionych polskich zespołów – Myslovitz – 'Gdzieś'. Ta piosenka zainspirowała mnie do napisania tej miniatury.<p> 


End file.
